Cable management is important in the telecommunication industry. A typical telecommunication service provider's central office has thousands of cables/wires routed to different rack mounted components. Often the cables/wires are terminated at termination blocks (i.e. panels) mounted on racks. Cable management is crucial for preventing tangling of cables and for optimizing the most effective use of space. Example cable management structures include, among other things, channels, brackets, tie-down lances, dividers, radius limiters, and fanning strips.